Fasteners for fastening airbag assemblies to vehicles are known from the prior art. US 2003/0164607 A1 discloses a clamp-like fastener that engages a hole or an opening of a structural member of a vehicle. A base plate of the fastener comprises an opening with a thread, in which a screw can be screwed, to fasten an airbag assembly to the fastener. This is necessary in order to remove the airbag assembly from the structural member of the vehicle, since after the deployment of the airbag it must be replaced by a new airbag. There is, however, a problem in that the fastener engages the structural member of the vehicle in a non-detachable manner. In the event of replacement of an airbag, the fastener remains engaged with the structural member. An elaborate fastener is thus required, which must be provided with a stable and secure thread.